ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity
Disney INFINITY is a sandbox game set across various Disney stories. For the first time, players can place real-world interactive figures - characters, power discs and landmark pieces - on a device called the "Disney INFINITY Base" to activate original, story-driven adventures in the game worlds. There is an upcoming second version which will introduce Marvel characters to the game. Playable Characters In Collectible Figures #Agent P. #Aladdin #Anna #Barbossa #Baymax #Black Widow #Buzz Lightyear #Captain America #Captain Jack Sparrow #Dash #Davy Jones #Donald Duck #Drax #Elsa #Falcon #Francesco #Gamora #Green Goblin #Groot #Hawkeye #Hiro Hamada #Holley #Hulk #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Jack Skellington #Jasmine #Jessie #Lightning McQueen #Loki #Maleficent #Mater #Merida #Mike #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Nick Fury #Nova #Phineas #Randall #Rapunzel #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Spider-Man #Starlord #Stitch #Sulley #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Syndrome #The Lone Ranger #Thor #Tinkerbell #Tonto #Vanellope #Venom #Violet #Woody #Wreck-It Ralph #Yondu Not In Collectible Figures #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Quorra #Sam Flynn See playable characters list at the playable characters page. Non-Playable Characters #Hamm #Rex #Slinky Dog #Emperor Zurg #Joshamee Gibbs #Pintel #Ragetti #Edna Mode #Rick Dicker #Mirage #Luigi #Ramone #Flo #Chick Hicks #The King #Guido #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Tractors (townsperson) #Rotor Turbosky #Art #Squishy #Terri and Terry Perry #Don Carlton #M.O.D.O.K. #Frost Giants (enemy) #Mysterio (enemy) #Doctor Octopus #The Collector #Wasp #White Tiger #Power Man #J. Jonah Jameson #Cosmo The Spacedog #Captain Marvel And more... See non-playable characters list at the non-playable characters page. Groups #Group 1 - Disney Originals 1.0 #Group 2 - Marvel Super Heroes #Group 3 - Disney Originals 2.0 See playable character groups list at the playable character groups page. Figures Phineas And Ferb #Agent P. #Phineas Aladdin #Aladdin #Jasmine Frozen #Anna #Elsa The Pirates Of The Carribean #Barbossa #Captain Jack Sparrow #Davy Jones Big Hero 6 #Baymax #Hiro Hamada The Avengers #Black Widow #Captain America #Falcon #Hawkeye #Hulk #Iron Man #Loki #Thor The Incredibles #Dash #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Syndrome #Violet Guardians Of The Galaxy #Drax #Gamora #Groot #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Starlord #Yondu Mickey Mouse #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Donald Duck #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Cars #Francesco #Holley #Lightning McQueen #Mater The Amazing Spider-Man #Green Goblin #Iron Man #Nick Fury #Nova #Spider-Man #Venom The Nightmare Before Christmas #Jack Skellington Toy Story #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Woody Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent #Maleficent Brave #Merida Monsters University #Mike #Randall #Sulley Tangled #Rapunzel Lilo And Stitch #Stitch The Lone Ranger #The Lone Ranger #Tonto Peter Pan/Disney Fairies #Tinkerbell Wreck-It Ralph #Vanellope #Wreck-It Ralph Tron Legacy #Quorra #Sam Flynn Crystal Series #Crystal Mr. Incredible #Crystal Sulley #Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow #Crystal Lone Ranger #Crystal Buzz Lightyear #Crystal Lightning McQueen #Crystal Agent P. #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey See figures list at the figures page. Genders Females #Anna #Black Widow #Elsa #Gamora #Holley #Jasmine #Jessie #Maleficent #Merida #Mrs. Incredible #Rapunzel #Tinkerbell #Vanellope #Violet #Quorra Males #Agent P. #Aladdin #Barbossa #Baymax #Buzz Lightyear #Captain America #Captain Jack Sparrow #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Dash #Davy Jones #Donald Duck #Drax #Falcon #Francesco #Green Goblin #Groot #Hawkeye #Hiro Hamada #Hulk #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Jack Skellington #Lightning McQueen #Loki #Mater #Mike #Mr. Incredible #Nick Fury #Nova #Phineas #Randall #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Spider-Man #Starlord #Stitch #Sulley #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Syndrome #The Lone Ranger #Thor #Tonto #Venom #Woody #Wreck-It Ralph #Yondu #Sam Flynn See genders list at the genders page. Serial Numbers Regular Figures #100001- Agent P. #100002- Aladdin #100003- Anna #100004- Barbossa #100005- Baymax #100006- Black Widow #100007- Buzz Lightyear #100008- Captain America #100009- Captain Jack Sparrow #100010- Dash #100011- Davy Jones #100012- Donald Duck #100013- Drax #100014- Elsa #100015- Falcon #100016- Francesco #100017- Gamora #100018- Green Goblin #100019- Groot #100020- Hawkeye #100021- Hiro Hamada #100022- Holley #100023- Hulk #100024- Iron Fist #100025- Iron Man #100026- Jack Skellington #100027- Jasmine #100028- Jessie #100029- Lightning McQueen #100030- Loki #100031- Maleficent #100032- Mater #100033- Merida #100034- Mike #100035- Mr. Incredible #100036- Mrs. Incredible #100037- Nick Fury #100038- Nova #100039- Phineas #100040- Randall #100041- Rapunzel #100042- Rocket Raccoon #100043- Ronan The Accuser #100044- Spider-Man #100045- Starlord #100046- Stitch #100047- Sulley #100048- Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #100049- Syndrome #100050- The Lone Ranger #100051- Thor #100052- Tinkerbell #100053- Tonto #100054- Vanellope #100055- Venom #100056- Violet #100057- Woody #100058- Wreck-It Ralph #100059- Yondu #100061- Quorra #100062- Sam Flynn Important *100000- Emperor Zurg and 100060- Ferb has been removed. Crystal Figures #200001- Crystal Mr. Incredible #200002- Crystal Sulley #200003- Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow #200004- Crystal Lone Ranger #200005- Crystal Lightning McQueen #200006- Crystal Buzz Lightyear #200007- Crystal Agent P. #200008- Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey See serial numbers list at the serial numbers page. News Update *There is an upcoming Disney INFINITY video game, which is called,"Disney INFINITY: RPG Metanoia", "Disney INFINITY: RPG Metanoia (3.0 Edition)", "Disney INFINITY 3.0 Edition", and "Disney INFINITY 3.0" by Walt Disney Interactive, Ambient Media and Thaumatrope Animation Production Software is an MMORPG sandbox game, and it will release on spring 2017. This is the third version of Disney INFINITY. *''Disney INFINITY: The Movie'' is a Disney INFINITY film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Pictures which will be in cinemas summer 2017. *Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey, Hiro Hamada, and Baymax will appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY for the next update of Disney INFINITY Wiki. *''Disney INFINITY: The Series'' is a Disney INFINITY TV series by Disney Television Animation, Marvel Studios, and Disney XD Original which will be broadcast on Disney XD on fall 2017. *''Disney INFINITY: The Ultimate 4D Experience'' is a Disney INFINITY rides and attractions which will be coming in Disneyland on winter 2017. *''Disney INFINITY 2.0: Toy Box, the sequel of 'Disney INFINITY: Toy Box' and 'Disney INFINITY 2.0: Action!, the sequel of ''Disney INFINITY: Action!'' are ''Disney INFINITY'' apps by Disney which will be coming in iOS on 2018. *Disney INFINITY: The Anime' is a 'Disney INFINITY' anime TV series by Disney Television Animation, Toei Animation, Marvel Studios, and Disney XD Original which will be broadcast on Animax and Disney XD on 2018. *Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey will appear in the collectible figures of 'Disney INFINITY' for the next update of 'Disney INFINITY Wiki. *Falcon, and Yondu will appear in the collectible figures of ''Disney INFINITY'' for the next update of ''Disney INFINITY Wiki. *There is another upcoming '''''Disney INFINITY video game, which is called, "Disney INFINITY: Ferrari Rescue", "Disney INFINITY: Ferrari Rescue (4.0 Edition)", "Disney INFINITY 4.0 Edition", and "Disney INFINITY 4.0" ''by Walt Disney Interactive and Ferrari Studios is a racing sandbox video game which will introduce Nello from Ferrari World Abu Dhabi's Speed Of Magic, and it will release soon. This is the fourth version of ''Disney INFINITY. *The 2 new Disney Originals figures will be coming soon as well in Disney INFINITY. Remember to update this game often. *Unfortunately, Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey will not appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY because he was a crystal figure, not a regular figure. *Actually, in Disney INFINITY collectible figures, all of the figures are regular and they aren't putting crystal figures in it. *Quorra, and Sam Flynn will appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY for the next update of Disney INFINITY Wiki. Category:Video Games Category:Disney Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossover games Category:Video games Category:Arcade Games Category:Disney INFINITY